


Unseen

by IceCreamRaven



Category: Castle Rock (TV), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Exploring a different path, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kid is not a nice boy, Manipulation, Oneshot, implied crossover - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCreamRaven/pseuds/IceCreamRaven
Summary: He's never anywhere he doesn't want to be.





	Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> (Make sure to read the notes at the bottom).

His story is perfect.

Too perfect.

Perfect enough for Molly Strand because he's Henry, poor Henry dragged into this against his will (by her), without his wife and his potential baby and his mother who he adores.

Not perfect enough for Henry, he let's Henry see (something, he lets him see _something_ in the woods that night), after all he needs to 

_f e e d_

Dale Lacy won't make the cut anymore. And he likes **his place** this town just fine, but he doesn't gorge.

He only needs one **prisoner** captor, one is enough, he won't be perfectly satisfied, that will reflect on his physical form, thin and pale.

Vulnerable, one might even say, fragile.

But one is enough. He has more will power than his sire ever has, ever will, he doesn't need to use his **fangs** teeth, the despairfearhatred alone will suit him just fine.

How did it work out for Lacy? Henry will find out, and then it will start all over again.

He's exactly where he wants to be.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by many things.  
> 1) A tumblr post saying "You see that smile on his face? He's exactly where he wants to be." In reference to the finale (I will try to find it). As well as a post mentioning how Kid's story seemed to perfect.  
> 2) *SPOILERS FOR THE OUTSIDER AND DARK TOWER* The creature in The Outsider is the same species as Pennywise, as is Dandelo from The Dark Tower. I figured if there is three of them what's to say there isn't four? A lot of things that Kid does could easily be interpreted as similar to Pennywise (that doesn't mean I think it's canon for the record).  
> 3) I like playing around with the concept of Pennywise's offspring, I rarely see fanfics touch on that and I think about it a lot, when the similarities jumped out at me the idea wouldn't leave.  
> This is the final of my triad of original ideas, after the CR finale I couldn't stop thinking about three scenarios, one was what became Caged Lion, another was what became Joining the Circus, and the final was this.  
> The title is sort of what I view Kid's "real name" as, because of how he (in this fic) runs the town, few see him, even those that do don't really know what he's up to, he's unseen. (This particular word/name was inspired by The Unseen Elder in The Witcher 3).


End file.
